Buildings or houses have been developed to basically provide human beings with spaces for residence or living. In modern times, such buildings have been advanced in a various manner adaptively according to their use and purpose.
Rather than houses intended simply for residence, buildings used for commercial purposes (hereinafter, “commercial buildings) such as stores, restaurants, etc. are intended for inviting customers to enter therein. Taking this into consideration, it has been admitted that the commercial buildings are required for being decorated externally as well as internally, and they are to be functional enough to serve the convenience of the customers as much as possible. In order to bring about the decorativeness of the commercial buildings, there has been a growing tendency that the decoration is in a dynamic form rather than in a static form, with functional features.